Blind Spot Book 1 The Beginning
by dandelions
Summary: A chronological redo...in the correct order...reread or if you haven't yet...please read and review! Happy Reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Blind Spot Book 1- The Beginning**

**Chapter 1**

**(Malfoy Manor)**

At first glance it looked like an abandoned mansion. There were no lights on, no shades opened; every room was engulfed by darkness. Harry Potter stumbled through what was once, the spectacular Malfoy Manor, following an elf that led him with a single candle. He had been here before, but it was different then. He remembered being in awe of the beautiful decorations and the way everything seemed to sparkle, of course, at the time Malfoy Manor had played host to Voldemort and he was a prisoner of war.

Harry wondered if Draco Malfoy had undergone the same transformation as his home. He took a deep breath and continued to follow the elf. It led him to a door on the far end of the Manor. It knocked once then waited. After a few seconds the door opened, "Mr. Potter has arrived," the elf announced, then turned and left.

Draco sat alone in the darkness. The only source of light came from the fireplace, but that too seem to be dying. Harry walked over to the window and pulled the shade open. A burst of sunlight came pouring into the room. Draco squinted and hissed. "What the hell are you doing?"

Harry turned, surprised at the hoarseness in Draco voice. "I am showing you the light."

Draco got up and pulled the shades closed again. "Careful Potter," the room went dark, "I am living according to my side." Draco eyed Potter for a second, and then turned away. "We are on different sides or have you crossed over?"

Harry nodded and pulled the shades open again, "Yes we still are, but some of us are on our respective sides by choice."

Giving up, Draco returned to his chair. "What the hell do you want? Aren't you afraid I'm going to kill you? You got some balls coming here."

Harry chucked, "Thank you for noticing. I do have great balls, but the reason I am here is simple. I need your help."

Draco laughed. He laughed so hard his face hurt. "You want my help. What the fuck makes you think I would help you?"

Harry reached into his pocket and placed a small item in Draco's hand. Draco stared at the ring in his palm. "How did you-"

"We recovered the bodies- your parents, two days ago. I thought you might want it."

Draco threw it into the fire. "I don't."

"Malfoy, what happened to them?"

Draco chuckled. "What the fuck do you think happened? He fucking killed them."

Harry sat down on the leather couch and shook his head. "Why?"

"Why does he do anything?" Draco shut his eyes tight, trying hard to drown out the sound of his mother's screams, "because he can."

"Look Malfoy, I know that this wasn't what you wanted." Harry lowered his voice, "This isn't what any of us wanted, but-"

"How do you know what I want," Draco screamed, "don't assume to know anything, especially when it concerns me."

"I know you didn't want them to die. I know you don't want to live like this."

Draco just wanted to be left alone to wallow in self pity. "Get to the point. What do you want Potter?"

Harry walked towards Draco. "I want to offer you two things I never had." He stopped in front of Draco and whispered a spell. The ring flew out of the fire and into Harry's palm. It was cool to the touch. Harry placed it in Draco's palm and closed his fingers over it. "First, I am offering you a choice, a chance to do the right thing. You know Voldemort can't win this war. I want to give you a chance at redemption, your freedom."

Draco laughed again, "And what is the second thing the great Harry Potter wishes to offer me?"

Harry turned to face the window, trying hard to hide the tears that had begun to run down his cheeks, "A chance to bury your parents."

"What makes you think I want to do that?" Malfoy stood up and stared at Harry. "Look at what they have done to me."

Harry put his hand on Malfoy's shoulder, "Look at what they have given you." Harry put his wand to his temple and pulled out a silver strand, a memory. "A month ago your mother came to see me." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a glass tube. Harry put the memory into the tube and set it down on Draco's desk. "I assume you know how to find me when you are ready to talk." Then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**(Malfoy Manor) **

Draco stared at the tube for awhile. What could his mother possibly want with Potter? Why would she risk her life to go see him? Draco picked up the tube and shook it. He contemplated just throwing the damn thing into the fire, but just then something shiny caught his eye. The sunlight from the open window gleamed off the ring that sat on his desk.

Draco's mind flashed to when he was ten. He had just gotten his first broom; he was so excited. He wanted to try it out immediately. His mother was so worried. She watched him intensely as he took off. He hadn't been off the ground more than five minutes before he was stuck. He hadn't yet learned how to control a broom and was stuck in mid air, five feet off the ground. His mother rushed over to him, reaching her arms out. He remembered how the ring on her finger shined and sparkled in the sun. It blinded him. He fell off and into her arms. She held him tight, crying. She was so scared; she didn't leave his side for three days; even sleeping in his room for an entire week after.

Draco wiped tears away and called for the elf. "Bring me the pensive." A short while later two elves came in carrying a huge gold pensive. "You may go." Draco waited until they left to open the tube and pour the memory in. He took a deep breath and stuck his head in.

_The den spun around and around until it was completely replaced by what Draco assumed to be the dining room in Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Narcissa Malfoy sat alone at the table. She looked anxious. The door opened as Harry Potter entered. He walked over to the other side of the table and took the seat opposite of her. She cleared her throat, "Do you know who I am?"_

_Potter nodded, "Yes I do, Mrs. Malfoy."_

_She smiled politely. "Yes, well I guess you must be wondering why I am here." Potter nodded again. She continued, "I have some information that may be useful to you."_

_Potter looked confused. "Why would you share such information?"_

"_I need something from you."_

_Potter arched an eyebrow, "Why would I do anything for you?"_

_Tears rolled down Narcissa's cheeks. "Because you are a good man…and you need to win this war. We all need you to win this war."_

"_Your husband doesn't share your views."_

"_Lucius is a complicated man, a man very much like you-"_

_Potter stood up. "I am nothing like him! He is a liar and a murder!"_

_Narcissa shook her head. "He is a man trapped by his past, like you. He isn't the man he once was. His views have changed. They changed after the first war, but nevertheless he had to keep up the act…for Draco and my safety. He thought after a while he could influence the others-"_

"_Other death eaters?" Harry sat down, much to Narcissa's relief_

"_Yes, to change their views as well, but Voldemort returned and it was too late."_

"_What is it that you want?"_

_She mumbled something to Potter. Draco couldn't make out what she said. Damn Potter, he had messed with this part of the memory. Harry was silent for a while then he nodded and the conversation continued. "Okay, but you will do something for me."_

"_Anything," Narcissa sobbed._

"_Where is the last place Voldemort would look for someone?"_

_Narcissa was silent for a moment. "Who are you trying to hide?"_

"_That's not important."_

"_Well then, I suppose it would be…"_

_The memory ended._

Draco pulled his head out of the pensive. His mother made a deal with Potter? His father didn't really hate mud-bloods or half-bloods. Potter wanted to hide someone, but whom? Draco's blood began to boil. Lies, everyone around him lied to him. They kept him in the dark. His anger overwhelmed him. Where the hell was Potter? He was going to strangle him until he talked, but he would have to find him first. Draco pulled a piece of parchment out of his desk and began to scribble a note.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**(Diagon Alley)**

Draco apparated to Diagon Alley. He slipped into a café, took the sit nearest to the window and waited. It wasn't long before a familiar red head walked into the café. Draco approached Ginny Weasley slowly. "Hello Ginerva."

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Are you expecting someone?"

"As a matter of fact I am."

"Could that someone be me?"

"What? No. Why would I want to meet you?"

"Ouch. That almost hurt."

"You don't know the meaning of the word _hurt_, but I'm sure that can be arranged."

Draco laughed, ignoring her last statement. "I always liked this place. It's cozy. It almost feels like home. Well, more like yours then mine, this is more like a broom closet in my house."

Ginny smirked, "From what I hear, you spend a lot of time in the closet…or have you come out?"

Draco smirked back at her. "My rejection of your advances still stings, I see."

Ginny's face turned red. "I have never made advances on or towards you."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Keep telling yourself that." Draco grabbed Ginny's arm. "Anyways, come with me."

Ginny tried to wiggle her arm away. "What! No."

Draco pulled her close. "Don't make a scene or you will regret it."

Ginny laughed hysterically. "I haven't regretted it yet. And by the way, you're still a prick."

"And you're still a bitch."

"And you said you'd buy me lunch."

Draco shook his head and chuckled. "You are still my favorite bottomless pit."

Ginny wrapped her arm around her old friend and walked him back to the table. Not many people knew that the youngest Weasley and Draco Malfoy were friends. They had been friends since her second year of school, having many things in common and often sneaking off after curfew to talk. She was the sibling he had always wanted and he was an older brother who actually understood her. They fulfilled a void in each other's lives. It was a friendship they had managed to sustain through the war, even though they fought on opposite sides.

"Gin, I need to talk to Potter."

"Why?"

Draco smirked, "I want to see if he's free for dinner on Friday, you know, now that I'm out of the closet."

Ginny snorted. "Hmm…I don't think you're his type. He prefers redheads."

"Yeah, I see how he looks at your brother."

Ginny slapped Draco's shoulder. "Shut up!"

"Seriously Gin, I need to see him as soon as possible."

"I don't know Draco. Harry Potter is a very busy man; with saving the world and all…I don't know if he'll be able to fit you in."

Draco rolled his eyes at the sexual innuendo in Ginny's reply. He missed this game between them. They always flirted and said things of this nature to each other, maybe because they knew neither one took the other seriously. It was just the way they talked to each other and she was always about sex, even before she had experienced it.

"Gin!"

Ginny ignored Draco and started to flip through the menu. "Gin!" She continued to ignore him.

Draco grabbed the menu out of Ginny's hands and yelled for the waitress. "We'll have one of everything on the menu."

Ginny perked up. "I'll see what I can do."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**(Malfoy Manor)**

Draco lay shirtless on the carpet; he loved the way it felt against his skin. Rain beat wildly against the window outside, but inside, orchestra music played softy. Draco put a reverse silencing spell on his house, blocking out all outside noises. Sleep had just begun to take over Draco's body and mind, when a face popped into his fireplace.

"Ginny wasn't lying after all. You do fancy me don't you? Sorry Malfoy, you really aren't my type."

"Damn it Potter. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Me? You're the one lying there half naked."

"You're over three hours late. I assumed you weren't coming."

"Hmm…so you decided to entertain yourself?"

Draco stood up and adjusted himself. "Sorry Potter, there's no peep show tonight."

"You wanted to see me?" Harry asked nonchalantly.

"Is it warmer in there?"

"What?"

"Are you going to stay in there?"

"Oh." Harry stepped out of the fire and into the den.

Draco eyed Potter for a moment before approaching him. "Cut the crap Potter. We both know why you're here." Draco grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet. "So tell me what the hell you and my mother talked about." He handed Harry a cup.

Harry took the cup and sat down. "We talked about what a handsome man you grew up to be, Drakey!"

Draco choked. "What did you call me?"

Potter coughed to hide a chuckle. "Nothing."

Draco cussed and sat down at his desk. "I'm waiting."

Harry rubbed his forehead, thinking of where to begin. "Malfoy, your mother, she loved you a lot…err… Your father loved you too. I know he didn't show it as much he wanted to. I guess he thought he would have more time. You were everything they lived for…and what they died to protect."

Draco shook his head sadly, "Spare me your pep talk Potter. Get to the point."

Harry cleared his throat. "Okay. Fine." Harry emptied the whole cup in one gulp. "Your parents left Malfoy Estates to me."

Draco spit his drink out. "What!"

Harry smirked. "I own you…well technically, I am you. I own this house." Harry got up and poured himself another drink, swinging the bottle in front of Draco's face. "I own this whiskey. I own everything I see. Hell, I own everything you see."

Draco grabbed the bottle out of Harry's hand. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Harry pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket and handed it to Draco. Draco read the parchment, paying close attention to the fine print and signatures at the bottom.

_LAST WILL AND TESTAMENT_

_We, Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black Malfoy:_

_Of sound mind, do hereby declare this instrument to be our last will and testament. We hereby leave everything we possess, including but not limited to: our homes, monetary possessions and all earthy possessions to: Harry James Potter. This will is effective immediately and cannot be voided if we shall meet unnatural or untimely deaths._

_Such possessions shall remain in Harry James Potter's care until thee unbreakable vows have been fulfilled by both parties._

_**Lucius Malfoy **__**Narcissa Black Malfoy**_

Draco lunged at Harry. Harry did not fight him. Draco grabbed Harry's arm and pulled his sleeve up. Terror filled Draco's eyes as he examined the unmistakable marks left on Harry's arm by the unbreakable vow. "What did you promise them? What did they promise you?"

Harry pulled his arm away. "They promised me they had a good son."

"That doesn't make any sense. Speak English you twit."

Harry let out a sigh. "I don't want it. I don't want any of it. You know I don't."

"Then why are you here?" Draco threw the parchment at Harry.

"I need you to finish what your parents started." Harry put the parchment on Draco's desk. "If you do, I will hold their vows fulfilled and their _real _Will, will kick in…leaving you everything."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because, I have kept my side of the deal."

"How do I know that?"

"You're still alive, aren't you?"

Draco looked at Harry. "How is that any of your doing?"

Harry shook his head. "Don't you think Voldemort knows where you live? Didn't you wonder why he never came after you?" Harry returned Draco's stare. "Why am I the only visitor you have had since your parent's death?" Draco thought about what Harry was saying. "It's because Malfoy Manor doesn't exist anymore. I have hidden you and the entire Manor."

Draco laughed. "What the hell are you talking about? I can see outside. I was just out yesterday. How can I get back inside if it doesn't exist?"

Harry huffed. "Did you floo? Apparate? Well you are the only person allowed to floo or apparate in and out of the Manor. The gates will not open for anyone but you."

"I don't believe you."

Harry arched an eyebrow, "Really? Go outside and take a walk."

Draco put his cup down and headed towards the door. He opened it and laughed. "My front porch looks the same Potter."

"I said, take a walk."

Draco made for the end of the gates that surrounded his home. As he got closer, his eyes began to play games with him. There was nothing beyond the gates. Draco looked around his house. Everywhere the gate ended, it was met with darkness. Black smoke surrounded his home. He ran back inside. "What have you done?"

Harry was sitting on the couch again. "I saved your life."

"Is that what my mother asked for?"

Harry nodded, "Yes," pulling a memory strand from his temple and putting it in the pensive. He gestured for Draco to look inside. Draco hesitated for a moment, and then dipped his head in.

_Narcissa shook her head. "He is a man trapped by his past, like you. He isn't the man he once was. His views have changed. They changed after the first war, but nevertheless he had to keep up the act…for Draco and my safety. He thought after a while he could influence the others-"_

"_Other death eaters?" Harry sat down, much to Narcissa's relief_

"_Yes, to change their views as well, but then, Voldemort returned and it was too late."_

"_What is it that you want?"_

"_Save my son."_

"_What? Draco?"_

"_Yes. I know that it is too late for Lucius and me, but Draco is too young to die. He is a good man, Harry. I know you two have had your differences, but he shouldn't have to pay for our mistakes."_

"_Does he know you are here? Do either one of them know?"_

_Narcissa shook her head. "I will tell you everything I know, just save him."_

_Harry was silent for a while then he nodded and the conversation continued. "Okay, but you will do something for me."_

"_Anything," Narcissa sobbed._

"_Where is the last place Voldemort would look for someone?"_

_Narcissa was silent for a moment. "Who are you trying to hide?"_

"_That's not important."_

"_Well I suppose it would be…"_

_The memory ended._

Draco was silent. He wanted to say so much, but the words wouldn't come out. Harry stared at him, waiting for something. After a minute Harry walked over to where Draco stood. "I've already told you, I don't want any of this. I just want you're promise to complete the vows your parents swore to. You are the only one who can."

Draco remained silent. He stared wildly at the pensive. Did that really happen? Did he really just see his mom make a deal with Potter…for his life? A million thoughts swarmed his mind. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Harry put his hand on Draco's shoulder.

Draco flinched. "What did they promise you?"

Harry sighed, "Voldemort is…he put a…" Harry looked at Draco for a moment. "Look, either you want to do it or not. I just need a yes or no."

Draco cussed, "For fuck sakes, does it look like I have a choice?"

Harry smiled, "We all have a choice, Malfoy."

Draco put his head in his hands. "Looks like mine were made for me; just tell me what you want."

Harry rolled his sleeve up. He motioned for Draco to do the same. Draco complied. Harry locked Draco and his arms together and incanted a blinding spell; transferring the unbreakable vows from Draco's deceased parents to him.

Harry rolled his sleeve down and turned to leave. He was halfway out the door before he turned back around. Draco was still staring at his arm. "I will be in touch."

Draco traced the marks with his fingertip. His parents did this for him? He had been so cruel to them. He thought they didn't care, that they had chose Voldemort over him. He was so wrong. He was going to avenge them. Voldemort had killed the only people who truly loved him, and he was going to pay for it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**(Number 12 Grimmauld Place)**

Ron Weasley sat down at the dining room table. "I'm hungry."

Hermione laughed, "Just give me a second. It's almost done."

"Seriously Mione, why can't you use magic?"

"I could, but food made with love taste better."

"If you really loved me, you would hurry up. I'm starving."

"Honestly Ron, you're always starving."

Ron pouted. Just then the timer _dinged _and Ron's face lit up. Hermione fixed a plate and handed it to Ron. He wasted no time in stuffing his mouth. "Oh, hot, hot!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Obliviously Ron, I just took it out of the oven."

Ron ignored her and continued to stuff his face. Hermione laughed, getting herself a plate and sitting down next to her fiancée.

"Where's Harry?"

Hermione shrugged, "He said he had some errands to run."

With a mouth full of food, Ron retorted, "Do you really think it's safe for him to go out alone?"

"He said he needed to go alone."

"I wonder what he's up to. It's not like him to not tell us."

Hermione sighed, "I don't know, but it can't be good."

"It's definitely not good, but someone has to do it," Harry interrupted.

Ron nearly choked. "Harry, we were just talking about you."

Harry raised an eyebrow and replied sarcastically, "Really?"

Hermione got up and fixed a plate for Harry, "We're just worried, is all."

Harry took the plate and sat down. "I know, but you don't have to. I'm fine."

"I wasn't worried," food came flying out of Ron's mouth as he replied, "you know how girls get," he whispered to Harry.

Harry picked a piece of half chewed meatloaf off his shirt and looked at Hermione, who only laughed.

* * *

**(Hermione's Flat)**

Hermione jumped backwards, falling on her butt as her front door came crashing down. "Mione, where are you?" a voice cried out from behind the smoke.

"Harry!" she screamed.

Harry followed the scream. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up onto her feet.

"What's going on?" she screamed.

"No time to explain. We have to go now!"

Harry grabbed her arm and ran out the door. They ran until they reached a safe place to apparate. Hermione closed her eyes. Soon the all too familiar sucking feeling took over. Hermione opened her eyes. They were standing in the kitchen, in Grimmauld Place.

Harry let her and she sunk to the floor. Ron rushed over and put his arms around her. "What's going on?"

Ron whispered, "It's alright, everything alright."

He helped her to a chair and walked back over to Harry. "You alright?"

Harry nodded. "That was close. I could feel them right behind us."

"Who? Who was right behind us?"

Ron looked at Hermione, "Deatheaters."

"Deatheaters? After me?"

Harry nodded. He started to say something, but stopped. Hermione stood up. "Tell me Harry."

Harry sat down, "Voldemort has put out an order on your head."

Hermione swallowed hard. "Okay, so what do we do now?"

Ron pulled Hermione around to face him, "What? We are not going to do anything. We," he pointed to Harry and himself, "are going to take care of this. You are going to hide."

Hermione's face turned red, "I am not! I am going to fight."

Harry stood up, "No, you aren't. This is my call, Mione."

"But-"

He took Hermione's hand. "Mione, I have never given you a reason to doubt me. Please, please, just once, do what I am asking. Please."

Hermione sat down and nodded.

"Ron, we leave in 2 hours."

Ron nodded and grabbed Hermione's hand. They walked up the stairs and into a bedroom. "Mione, I need you to pack- anything you need to survive."

"Why? Why can't I stay here?"

"It isn't safe. The safety here, everything, everything has been breached. Please, just pack."

"What? Who?"

"There isn't time Mione. Please, just hurry."

Hermione begin to pack as fast as she could. Ron ran downstairs and started to pack food and supplies. When he returned, Hermione was sitting on the bed crying. Ron sat down next to her. "Everything will be okay. You got to believe that."

"I do."

Ron got up, "There isn't much time. We have to go."

"Where?"

Ron shook his head, "I don't know, only Harry does. We don't know who or how many people have betrayed us. We can't trust anyone."

"You're not coming with me?"

"Mione, I can't."

Hermione shook her head, "I love you. Please. What if something happens to you or Harry?"

Ron pulled her into a hug. "We'll be fine. Promise."

Harry opened the door, "It's time."

Ron walked Hermione to the front door and kissed her. "I'll come for you, soon."

"Please, don't do anything stupid." Hermione whispered. Ron chuckled and let go of her hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**(The Forbidden Forest)**

"_Where is the last place Voldemort would look for someone?"_

_Narcissa was silent for a moment. "Who are you trying to hide?"_

"_That's not important."_

"_Well I suppose it would be the Forbidden Forest. He loathes that place. It's where he was forced to live after the first war. He often speaks of having to live off the blood of animals and bottom feeders that dwell in there."_

"_You're certain?"_

"_I can only assume."_

"_This conversation never happened, understood?"_

"_Of course."_

Harry and Hermione ran through the forest. They walked deeper into it than Hermione had ever been before. Harry kept a steady pace, turning this way and that, as if he were following some invisible path. Hermione stumbled clumsy as she tried to keep up with Harry, who was dragging her by her hand. After what seemed like hours, Harry stopped.

Hermione looked around. They were surrounded by forest. Hermione looked up. The trees seemed to go on forever, as if they were reaching up and touching the sky. "Where are we?"

"Somewhere safe." Harry pushed some bushes aside and revealed a small metal door. "I'm sorry Mione. If there were any other way-" He incanted a spell and the door opened. "I promise I'll send someone as soon as it's safe."

Hermione shook her head, "How long? How long am I suppose to-"

Harry cut her off, "As long as it takes." He pulled her into a hug, "There isn't much time. Please." Harry released her and gestured for her to get in. She slowly made her way to the opening. "Mione, I need your wand. They can trace it, if you use it."

Hermione nodded and handed it to Harry. Harry nodded at her and she began to climb into the cave. She turned around just in time to watch the door close behind her. Wiping away tears, she continued to crawl, deeper and deeper inside. There was a light at the end of the tunnel. She sped up her pace. When she finally reached the end, she was surprised to see a cozy living room set up.

Hermione looked around. A small cot lay open in the corner and a love seat was placed in the middle of the room. There was a book shelf stocked with at least fifty books. The room was lit with at least five candles. Hermione sat down on the couch and cried herself to sleep.

Hermione woke up feeling sore. She opened her eyes and looked around. Where was she? Suddenly, everything came flooding back. She sat up and looked round again. "Pull yourself together Hermione." Standing up to stretch, her stomach started growling. "This would be easier if I had a wand. Thanks Harry." She shook her and laughed, "I'm talking to myself; it's only been a couple hours and I've lost already lost my mind."

Had it only been a couple of hours? She had no way of knowing for sure. Hermione grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill off the small table next to the bed. She drew a line and wrote:

_Day1- Crawled into a hole._

Hermione laughed, "I crawled into a hole. I must be desperate." She shook the thought away, "Food Hermione, find food." Hermione glanced around the room one more time. "If I were food, where would I be?" Her eyes searched the room. A small box was sitting on top a dining table. There was a note attached to the box.

_Mione, 2 of 10 _

_This is a charmed lunch box. Just simply close your eyes and think of what you want to eat. Then open it and it should be inside. Take care of yourself. I love you._

_P. S. Don't worry about the magic. It is an untraceable charm. Everything inside of here is untraceable. _

_Ron W._

"Untraceable?" She huffed, "Yeah, including me." Then it dawned on her, "What? Ron had been here? He knew. They had time to plan this-to build this place. How long have they known. Why didn't they tell me?" Her hunger disappeared and was replaced by anger. She looked at the note again. What was that in the top right corner, 2 of 10? What did that mean?

Hermione held the note against her forehead. What does that mean? Then it hit her. Two of ten; number two out of ten notes. She spun around the room. Where were the other nine? Only Ron would think of playing games with her at a time like this. "Think Hermione. You found the first one when you were hungry, so the others must be placed in areas of need."

Frantically, she rushed to a small door in the corner she assumed, must be a bathroom. 

Hermione pushed the door open. There was a toilet in one corner and a shower in the other. She pulled the curtain back to reveal another note hanging from the shower head. She walked in and grabbed the note. Water came pouring down, soaking her completely. She screamed and stepped out.

_Mione, 5 of 10 _

_The shower and toilet are charmed. The shower will automatically turn on, when you step inside, as I assume you already know from my placement of this note. I hope your spirits are still high, if they aren't I hope this helped. I love you._

_P.S. Stop looking for all the notes. I assume you are on one of your rampages. Behave yourself or you will have nothing to look for tomorrow._

_Ron W._

Hermione huffed, "Tomorrow. How many tomorrow's would there be?"


End file.
